Into the Dark
by TP-XX
Summary: You will see why children are afraid of the dark...


Chapter 1

"Assessing coordinates," a male soldier says, looking at his handheld computer scanning network system.

A group of soldiers had been sent into a house due by orders, to see if the rumor about the place they were at was true. Was the place truly haunted as others have claimed? One of the soldiers out of the three believed it while the other two didn't. A grave mistake was bound to happen.

"Leon, we should go. I don't like the feel of this place," a female soldier said, looking around at her surroundings carefully.

Leon was the group's leader, a fearless one to, but he wasn't about to turn back all because of the disappearances of multiple people, one including to be his daughter. He shook his head.

"No Lauren, we've come too far to turn back now. A few rumors about this place isn't going to scare me…"

"What about the disappearance of your daughter then? Will _that _scare you enough into leaving?" Lauren asked.

Leon shook his head again. "No, and stop trying to chicken out. You joined this factor for a reason, yes?"

Lauren glared slightly at her leader, but nonetheless she nodded. "Yes… yes I did. I want to find Tyler…"

The other soldier of the group gave a slight chuckle. "So we got a leader lookin' for his beloved daughter and a wimpy ass female lookin' for her lover. What great reasons to throw your lives on the line for something that's more than likely in vain."

Leon and Lauren turned around and looked at their fellow soldier. Leon gave a slight growl at the man as well. "What was your reason into joining this factor then Alex?"

Alex held his G3A3 rifle close to him and sighed. "I joined under orders of my vastly superiors. I had no say in the manner whatsoever."

Lauren gave a laugh. "Hah, and you call our reasons stupid and 'in vain' while yours is surely a worse reason."

Alex glared at her before Leon rolls his eyes. "Let's keep proceeding until we reach our target point. Lauren, scoop out the rest of this area, Alex go down this left hall."

Lauren and Alex nodded and left to their given places. Leon keep an eye on his computer scanner, but it was going haywire and he raised an eyebrow at it.

"Is this place a dead zone for technology such as this or-" He soon gets cut off by a scream. He quickly turns back around and returns to his original spot he gave his members the orders. Alex quickly appeared as well but Lauren didn't. Then both males looked around in their area and checked in a room they thought Lauren went into. It was empty, and slightly dark from the lights flickering. Leon cautiously entered into the room and looked back at Alex, nodding him forward to enter as well. Both inside, they checked their surroundings closely, but they found nothing so far.

Alex then walked into a another room that was connected to the room he was originally in. It was pitch black. He then turned on his night vision goggles and proceeded inside the room very carefully. His rifle pressed tightly against him, he heard a slight rattling noise and quickly turned to the right. Nothing. He then continued walking. Soon he was smack dab right in the middle of the room and he suddenly heard a child's giggles. He sharply turned around and looked about the room, seeing nothing. The giggles continued but grew louder in sound. Alex was losing his nerve quickly.

Pretty soon the giggles were loud enough and he turned around, seeing a child in tattered clothing behind him. The child's hair was also a complete mess, and it carried a bear in its left hand. Alex looked on with curiosity.

"A child? What's a child doing here?"

He kneeled down to eye level with the child and attempted to look at its face, but its hair covered a lot of it and its head was bowed. Alex sighed but then shook his head. "Hey kid, what are you doing in a place like this?"

The child did not answer. Alex tried talking to the child again. "Are you lost?" Still no reply, but the child started slowly raising its head at the soldier. Alex was scared out of his mind but kept calm and looked at child's face before giving a yelp.

"Y-your eyes!" Alex fell backwards and landed on the ground.

The child's eyes were a very bright red and the right eye's pupil resembled a snakes. Alex knew he was in trouble.

The child gave Alex a very wide grin and started giggling again before starting towards him. Alex protectively raised his gun in front of him before he started shooting at the child recklessly.

Leon was in the another room as well in the opposite side that Alex took before he heard the gunfire. He quickly put his computer scanner away and ran to the original room before a yell was heard. Silence quickly took its place soon afterwards. Leon knew that the yell was from Alex before he quickly proceeded into the pitch black room. Leon immediately turned on his night vision goggles and looked around.

"Alex? Alex, are you in here?" the leader asked aloud. No answer.

Soon after the same giggle Alex heard was heard again. Leon looked around before seeing a child in the door leading out of the room.

"A… A child?" He carefully walked over to it.

The child raised its head and showed a twisted, demented smile before making Leon succumb to the same fate as his other members.

That was the last day that those three soldiers who entered the building under orders to see if the place was haunted, were ever heard again…


End file.
